


Who Knew?

by KGabbard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGabbard/pseuds/KGabbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is gay and Harry isn't, but one night when the two are alone Louis decides to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

Harry and Louis have always been close since the first met. The two were inseparable and of course when people become famous and are really close, people ship them. Fans were crazy about Larry and Louis had to admit he shipped him and Harry too. 

Louis was gay. He has always been, but as soon as One Direction became popular they made him have a girlfriend so the fans wouldn’t know. It would not be good if in a band that was famous with thousands of girls had a gay member or at least that is what management thought. 

Louis shipped Larry because he had a crush on his best friend. He couldn’t help it that Harry was exactly what Louis likes. Louis couldn’t help it that Harry had perfect green eyes and soft curls that Louis loved to touch. 

“I don’t want to go out.” Harry complained. All of the others wanted to go out and celebrate, but Harry was too tried and just want to get some rest.

“Then go back to the hotel you party pooper.” Niall said.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Harry pouted.

“I don’t want to go either.” Louis smiled. He loved to have time alone with Harry and honestly the show they just did tried him out some too. 

“Thank you Louis.” Harry smiled wide at him. 

“No problem mate.” Louis smiled and that is how Louis ended up alone in their hotel room with Louis. 

Harry was busy doing something on his phone as usual and Louis got bored. That is when an idea popped into his head. An evil one. He was going to see if he could turn his best friend. If his idea didn’t work he could just play if off, so he decided to give it a try. 

Louis walked over and straddled Harry.

“Louis.” Harry complained trying to push him aside. “If you want to cuddle, fine, but I am trying to do something.” Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck.

“Better.” Louis whispered right in Harry’s ear.

“Yes.” Harry said moving his phone so he could see it. 

Louis was starting to think that his idea wasn’t working but then Harry moved his hands. Harry had one had wrapped around Louis waist and the other on his phone. Louis smirked and went ahead with his plan. He started to kiss Harry’s neck lightly and slowly, trying to find the spot that made the boy go weak on his knees. If Louis could find that spot maybe, just maybe, his plan would work. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked curiously. “Lou stop.” He said trying push Louis off. Louis didn’t stop though, he kept going. He kept kissing the skin his lips brushed against the sensitive part of Harry's neck, making the boy relax and let a low moan escape his mouth. Harry started to blush profusely.

“L-Lou stop. I li-like girls.” Harry tried, but his voice failed him and told Louis that he liked what he was doing to him. Louis won. 

Louis started to nip at the skin and licking. Louis hands started to trail up and down the curly haired boy’s body. Louis started to palm Harry through his jeans.

“Lou.” Harry tried again, but this time when he talked it sounded like of like a moan. “Stop.” He tried but this time it was definitely and moan. Louis pulled his head back and went to kiss the lips that he has always wanted to kiss. 

Harry’s eyes widen as Louis pressed his lips against his. Louis lips were soft, yet rough. It was different from kissing a girl. Harry slowly started to close his eyes and started to kiss back. He dropped his phone and put his free hand in Louis’s soft hair. Louis pulled away for air and looked at Harry in the eyes. 

Louis hands started to move up and Harry’s chest. Louis tugged at the bottom of Harry’s shirt and Harry happily took it off. 

Harry then pulled Louis back in for another kiss. Louis’s lips moved to Harry’s jaw and down his neck. He started to kiss his way down Harry’s chest, flicking his tongue over one of Harry’s nipples in the process.  
Louis’s hands started to undo Harry’s belt. Louis started to pull Harry’s pants and boxers down to his ankles. Louis was now face to face with Harry’s cock. He lost count of how many times he wanted to do this and now it was actually happening. 

Louis kissed the head the younger boy’s cock and let his tongue flick over the slit. 

“Pl-please.” Harry moaned and Louis couldn’t say to Harry. He took Harry into his mouth hallowing his cheeks. “Fuck!” Harry moaned as he gripped the back of Louis’s head holding him there. “More!” He moaned. Louis pulled off and stood up. 

“Follow.” He smiled holding his hand to Harry. Harry took it and got up. He followed Louis to the bed that they were sharing. It wasn’t odd for them to share a bed when they stayed in hotels and right now they were both really happy that they did share one. 

“Lay down.” Louis ordered and Harry did as told. Louis walked over to his back and got what he needed and then slowly took off his clothes. Harry licked his lips as Louis teased him. Louis was purposely taking his time taking off his clothes to mess with Harry, to make him want it more. He was down to only his boxers when he walked over to the bed. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” He promised. 

He set the things he got from his bag on the night stand and moved Harry’s legs so that he could fit in-between them. Louis positioned himself so he was face to face with Harry’s hole. Louis started to kiss Harry’s thighs. His lips moved closer and closer to where he really wanted to kiss. He kissed Harry’s hole lightly.

“Louis!” Harry moaned. “More!” Louis did as told and licked a strip over his hole. “Please!” Harry whimpered. Louis slowly pressed his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle. 

Louis kept licking at Harry’s hole until the boy was grinding against Louis’ face. Louis reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube he has set aside. He lubed up three fingers and slowly started to circle the Harry’s tight pink hole with one finger. 

“Please.” Harry whimpered again. Harry buried his face into the nearest pillow. Louis smiled wide as he pressed in his first finger. He pressed in deeper until his whole finger was swallowed. Once he knew Harry was ready, he slid in another finger. He scissored his fingers so that he could open Harry faster. “Louis.” Harry moaned. The sounds that were escaping Harry’s mouth was music Louis’s ears and drove him to go faster. He pressed in his third finger and soon Harry was fucking himself on Louis fingers.

“Are you ready baby?” Louis asked. Harry nodded frantically unable to make words at this point. Louis pulled off his boxers and moved Harry’s body. He reached over to grab the condom when Harry swatted away his hand. 

“Wanna- wanna to- feel.” Harry tried to say what he wanted but couldn’t. Louis got the message though and dropped the condom. He then put a generous amount of lube on his cock. He lined himself up when he looked down at the wrecked boy below him. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Louis asked. If Harry said no then Louis would die on the inside.

“Get in me!” Harry yelled. Louis nodded with a big smile. He bent down and started to kiss Harry to distract him as he slid in. “Fuck!” Harry moaned. He pulled away from Louis lips and snuck his teeth into Louis’ shoulder. 

“Tell me when to move.” Louis whispered as he pushed the hair out of Harry’s face. Harry nodded and Louis slowly started to move in and out. It took all of his self-control to not just slam into Harry relentlessly. He took his time, slowly pushing into the tightness. It was the best thing Louis has ever felt. 

“Faster!” Harry panted. Louis did as told and started to move harder and faster. He changed his angle and found what he was looking for. “FUCK!” Harry screamed as Louis slammed right into his prostate. “RIGHT FUCKING THERE!” 

Louis couldn’t help but smile as he pounded unremittingly into Harry. They were both moaning loudly at the sensation. 

“Gonna cum!” Harry panted. Louis decided to help Harry out and started to pump Harry’s cock. 

“Cum for me baby. Paint me white.” Louis whispered in his ear. Harry finished with a whimper of Louis’ name. 

“Fuck!” Louis groaned as Harry tightened even more around him. He filled Harry up. Louis gently pulled out and collapsed next to Harry onto the bed. Harry pulled him in and Louis happily snuggled into Harry’s chest. 

“Who knew having your asshole licked felt so good.” Harry smirked. 

“I love you.” Louis whispered without thinking. 

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry smiled. Louis soon heard the sound of Harry’s soft snores fill the room and fell asleep on his chest. 

~^~  
The next morning Louis woke up still curled into Harry’s chest. He smiled and carefully untangled himself. He threw on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt and went to get Harry breakfast.

“Morning Louis.” Zayn smiled wide.

“What is with you?” Louis asked. Zayn was never a morning person.

“We came home early last night and we heard someone screaming, ‘Fuck right there.’” Zayn smirked. “Sounded a lot like Harry. We also heard the same voice moan your name.” Louis didn’t know what to say.

“Lou, my ass hurts.” Harry said as he emerged from his and Louis room in only boxers and rubbing his ass. He turned bright red when he saw everyone staring at him with a smirk expect Louis. 

“Come here baby.” Louis smiled and patted his lap. Harry blushed and sat next to Louis instead of on top of him. Louis cuddled himself into Harry’s side though. Harry was still bright red.


End file.
